Dear Diary
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: Dominique' s family betrayed her. Now, living with her cousin, she unlocks secrets she didn't know. With the help of the Yu-Gi-Oh! gang, she might be able to figure out these secrets... and save the world from destruction. (short summary, but it'll do)
1. Prologue

**ASAP: Here is my newest story. I hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: Dominique's family betrayed her. Now, living with her cousin, she unlocks secrets she didn't know. With some help from the Yu-Gi-Oh! gang, she might be able to figure out these secrets...and save the world from destruction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides myself, my OCs, the ideas and the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a special day! Well, not really special, but you know what i mean. It was Class Picnic, and me and the other 4th grade classes were having a kickball contest. As usual, our class won. After that, we had our picnic, which was even better._

_Ms. Warnock and Ms. Bertz did face painting, and i got a dragon on my arm. After that, we had a water balloon fight. So we all got soaked, and the paint came off, but we didn't care, so long as we had fun._

_After that, Ms. Hazelwood made us snow cones and then we watched a movie. _

_After the movie was finished, Miss. Anderson called the buses, but i rode Walkers and Car Riders. So, i grabbed my backpack and i left with Marlon and Jamal, two other Walkers and Car Riders._

_I went to the curb, but didn't see my mom's truck. But i didn't worry, since sometimes she was late. But after about 20 minutes she still hadn't come. By now, all the buses had been called and the teachers started to leave. I waited about another 15 minutes before sighing, deciding i should just walk home or until i found Mrs. Denise's truck, since she and my mom were close friends._

_I started to walk down the road when a truck i didn't recognize pulled up next to me. It was a white SUV with, by the looks of it, 200 horsepower. I know, I'm a girl and i know about this stuff, but that's getting off track._

_The guy inside got out, and so did three other people. And i recognized them as my mom, my dad, and my older brother. Slightly peeking in the truck, i noticed my little brother and sister in there, but they looked calm and collected, like they were used to this like an everyday routine._

_Slightly fearful now, i was wondering why the eff my father or mother, or possibly my brother, stole an SUV that clearly didn't belong to them, cuz i had never seen them with it until this very moment._

_Suddenly, a gagged was tied around my mouth. I started to get drowsy, and realized that it was chloroform._

_That's when my martial arts instincts kicked in. Quickly kicking my brother in his nuts, i ran for my freaking life away from my family-no, not my family, my used to be family._

_After about 15 minutes, i found myself on Route 1, near where my cousin lived. How the hell i got here i don't know, but i guess lady luck and Ra was on my side, cuz not a minute later, my cousin's brother Andre's car pulled up to me, and the window rolled down to reveal Andre in the drivers seat, and Kayla, my anime drawer, in the passenger's seat. Kayla got out the car and hugged me. I hugged her back and told her everything. She nodded with wide eyes and she let me in the backseat of the car._

_Andre drove us to their home, and they said they were coming back from the store. I nodded numbly, still trying to comprehend what the hell happened 15 minutes ago. What did i do? I never told them off, i never did anything wrong! Why would they try to gag and kidnap me?! Why. Effing. Why?!_

_I sighed in frustration, and then a transparent form of Shana, Alley, and Alistor appeared next to me in the seat._

'_Why would they do this?' i asked them telepathically._

_/I don't know/ Shana said back._

_It appeared that Kayla was listening too, which i knew alreday._

_Kayla also had a yami, her name was Hakai. So we basically talked to each other telepathically mostly all the time, so people wouldn't think we're crazy talking about Yu-Gi-Oh!, DBZ/GT, Naruto, Black Butler, and other things like that._

_That reminds me, i have my Duel Monsters in my backpack. Taking them out, i looked through them, and looked at my Dark Magician, or Mahad as i liked to call him when we talked in my soul room._

'_**So what are you going to do now?' **__Alistor asked._

_I sighed mentally 'I have no clue, Alistor. Kayla would probably let me live with her, seeing as i have no where to go now that my family has turned on me'._

_\There has to be something we can do\ Alley said._

'_I wish we could'_

_Deciding to change things, i decided to talk to Kayla __**/So, how have things been going?/ **__i asked her telepathically._

_**\Good\ **__she answered back, __**\You know, the normal: Me drawing, watching Black Butler and Inuyasha, writing stories\**_

_I nodded mentally at her __**/Yeah, but i don't get why my family would suddenly turn on me. I mean, i did nothing wrong. It's like i went to Anubis for a judgement of the heart and i was guilty, but then i went back up here and he's getting his revenge on me by making my life a living hell/**_

_**\Well lets hope Ra's on our side\ **__and i nodded in agreement to that._

_**/Lets hope your mom says 'yes' to MoonFire living with you/ **__Hakai said to us._

_I giggled inwardly at that. People always called me 'Destiny MoonFire' as my nickname. The Destiny cuz me and my DBZ guys are doing a comic with us in it, and those two are Cesar and Anthony, and my name is Destiny and Cesar's is Goku, and Anthony is his name in Japanese. The MoonFire cuz my online twin/friend from a 'past life' loves fire like me, and we both like the night so that's where the 'Moon' comes in._

_Anyway, we pulled into the driveway of Kayla's house, and i got out with my backpack, but Shana, Alley, Alistor, and Hakai stayed in their transparent forms._

_**\You ready?\**_

_**/Yeah/**_

_Nodding, we went inside the house. We quickly went into the kitchen, and saw Alexia and Aunt Michel at the table. Looking up from the computer, Alexia saw the three (well, technically 7, but only me and Kayla could see them) of us standing there. She was slightly shocked at my presence, but nevertheless hugged me._

_After she let go, we sat down at the table and explained everything that had happened. After we were finished, the ones who hadn't heard were shocked and slightly angry, and yet confused like we were._

_Aunt Michel quickly said i could live with them, and that i could sleep in Kayla's room, though we had to clean it so her dad could put the new bed there._

_Walking upstairs, we couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched by other than our yamis and spirits. The four sensed it too, but didn't say nothing of it for fear of scaring us._

_Finally, we made it to Kayla's room, and we started to clean it up. We had small conversations while cleaning, but other than that we just stayed silent._

_About an hour later, we had finished cleaning up her room. Sighing in relief, i plopped down on Kayla's bed, needing to rest our sore muscles from an hour of lifting, cleaning and throwing away things. Kayla brought out her computer and started to type something in it. Curious, i leaned over in interest and watched as she typed 'Multiple Personality Disorder'._

_Raising an eyebrow, i asked ''Why are you searching that?''_

_Kayla turned to look at me ''Cuz, your parents don't normally act like that do they?'' she asked._

''_No''_

''_Then that means they probably have MPD''_

''_But what if they don't? What if they did that on purpose to try to get rid of me Kayla?'' i asked with an exasperated sigh._

_Just then, my Dark Magician card glowed and he came out the card._

''_Mahad'' me and Kayla said, blinking in shock at the Duel Monster before us ''We didn't summon you''_

''_I know you didn't, but i sensed your destress and came to help'' Mahad said._

_We both nodded and Kayla closed her laptop, deciding that maybe i was right and that maybe my parents did it intentionally. _

_A little while later, dinner was called and we went downstairs to eat. We were eating pork chops, but i didn't feel all that hungry and kept poking at my food. After dinner was finished, me and Kayla went back upstairs. Since it was a Friday, we got to stay up late. Kayla's dad had already put my bed next to Kayla's, so i crawled under the covers and fell asleep even before my head hit the pillow._

_Sincerely,_

_Dominique Destiny MoonFire Maragh_


	2. Plans

**ASAP: It seems you guys like it so far. -smiles- I'm glad.**

_**Thank you to those who reviewed:**_

_**FireWing Pegasus**_

_**Juliet28**_

_**CleoQueenofYuGiOh**_

_**princesslolitatheorca654**_

**AN: This is not a journal entry, but it will still be in Dominique's POV.**

**Enjoy!**

I woke up the next morning and stretched. At first i thought i was in my own bed in my own house, but then memories of last night came rushing back at me.

Sighing, i took out Kayla's computer. She said i could use it so long as i asked permission, she wasn't using it, or she was away for a little while or asleep.

I typed in the search box 'Fanfiction', and suggestions on Bing popped up. I clicked the first one and it came up. Moving the mouse towards 'Login', i quickly typed in my Email, password and a little extra thing to verify it was me.

After that, my home page popped up and i saw that i had 1 PM message, but i already knew for a fact it was FireWing Pegasus, or Hashira/Heather as i called her.

Clicking it, i realized that she was asking me if i was alright.

I typed _'Of course i am. Why wouldn't i be?'_

Hashira: _-sigh- Cuz on the news, it said that a girl's family tried to kidnap her. The police talked to them and they said it was because the girl was a little brat to them and that they tried to kill her._

Me: …..

Hashira: _Twin?_

Me: ..._That girl's family….was mine._

Hashira: _-wide eyed and jaw drops- ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!_

Me: _Yeah, I'm fine. I'm living with my cousin now._

Hashira: _-breath of relief- That's good. Though i wish you could come here to California and live with me._

Me: _-sighs- Me too….wait...THAT'S IT!_

Hashira: _What is?_

Me: _I could ask my cousin's parents if me and here could come live with you!_

Hashira: _That'll be great, but why your cousin too?_

Me: _Cuz she has a yami and a Millennium Item like us, plus she goes on Fanfiction and Google Plus. And she has special abilities like us and can summon Duel Monsters._

Hashira: _Cool. And I'll talk to my parents about this._

Me: _Ok. Hopefully they say yes._

Hashira: _Me too. Be back in a few._

Me: _Ok._

And with that, i turned the computer off.

'It's a good thing i know when i get a PM' i thought.

'**Yes, because you always get that tingling sensation' **Alistor said.

I nodded and at that moment, Kayla woke up. After a few minutes, Kayla got dressed, but i didn't since i didn't bring any clothes with me.

''Uhhh...'' Kayla said, ''Just put some of my clothes on. We'll go shopping later or something like that, unless you wanna break into your house in the middle of the night'' she joked.

At that last part, i smirked evilly.

''Oh Ra'' Kayla mumbled.

I just laughed and Kayla helped me put some clothes of her own on.

I was wearing a grey t-shirt with the picture of a heart with a spear through it on the front, and the back of it was slightly ripped so it showed some of my back. Plus it was only a size too big for me.(which is odd, considering i was in 4th grade and she was in 9th)

And i also wore faded jeans with it ripped at the knees, plus it was also a size too big for me.

I sighed, but didn't argue since it was the only thing to wear at the moment. We trudged downstairs, me nearly tripping and falling down them numerous times due to the length of jeans.

**/Kayla, how do you even **_**walk **_**in these jeans?/ **i asked her telepathically.

She looked at me **\You get used to it after a while\ **she replied.

I just sighed in frustration, accidentally tripping over the jeans and onto Kayla, and we were both sent spiralling to the floor. Good thing was, we were only at the third step, so we didn't get much damage, but it would leave a few bruises.

Groaning, we both sat up, rubbing our heads and backs.

''See what i mean?'' I groaned.

Kayla just nodded, still seeming out of it. We both picked ourselves up and walked into the kitchen, where the family was waiting.

* * *

After breakfast was finished, me and Kayla went outside to her backyard. We were discussing how to sneak into my old house and get some of my stuff.

''Well, my sister's a heavy sleeper, so that's an advantage'' I said.

Kayla nodded ''Plus, if i come at night, they would probably let me in since they don't know you're staying with me. So you could just sneak in''

I nodded in agreement ''Sounds like a plan''

㈞3✬✡✪Later that night㈞3✬✪✡

Later that night, me and Kayla snuck out the house and into the backyard. I brought my deck since we'll be needing it for our flight to my house.

Drawing out a card, i whispered ''I summon Curse of Dragon!''

There was a bright flash of light, and then i saw Curse of Dragon in front of us. Boarding the Duel Monster, me and Kayla took off into the night and towards my house.

㇨9㈞3㇨9㈞3At house㇨9㈞3㇨9㈞3

Once at the house, me and Kayla jumped off the Dragon while it was at least 20 feet off the ground.

We landed on our feet like a cat jumping down from a tree, with no signs of damage on us. We didn't even use magic for that matter. A normal human would've had two broken legs or would have landed flat on their face and break their neck, or landed on their back a severed their spinal cord and paralyzed themselves, but we weren't normal.

I sent Curse of Dragon back to the Shadow Realm where the other Duel Monsters recided.

I noticed that the TV in the living room was still on and cursed, ''Dammit, my dad's watching wrestling. How are we supposed to get in now?'' (i know, I'm not 'supposed' to curse at the age 10, but people at my school do it and i curse all the time)

Kayla smirked ''Leave that to me'', and two sias appeared in her hands, and she threw them at the power lines near my house.

I watched in satisfaction as the power went off in my house, and i could hear my father curse.

Kayla grabbed her sais and made them disappear. We nodded to each other and I ran to the back door, using an old trick i learned to unlock the door and get inside.

Once inside, i carefully made my way passed my brother's room, but then i saw Gabby, his boyfriend, staring at me. I started to worry that she might tell, but she smiled at me and that told me she was on my side. I knew when someone was lying, i could see it in their eyes, but i didn't see it in her eyes.

I quickly motioned to her to come, and she complied and i told her what had happened and our plan. She was shocked and agreed to help us, and i told Kayla what she said.

**\That's a relief\**

**/Yeah, so come through the back door, but be quiet please/**

I could feel her nod and a moment later, she was by my side and we carefully made our way into the kitchen.

It was empty, good. I peeked into the living room to see Gabby talking to my father, and behind her back she gave us a thumbs up.

We nodded and me and Kayla carefully by-passed my father, who was talking to Gabby who was talking about moving out, and we went to my room.

Taking a shaky breath, i carefully opened the door.

Maybe not a good choice.

My father heard the squeaking of the door opening, and glared when he saw me. At that point Gabby came to help us, and he glared at her too. I gulped, then the three of us rushed into the room faster than you could say 'Duel Monsters' and used some boxes to block it.

''Hurry, we don't have much time!'' Gabby yelled.

We then started to pack my stuff that i would need (thank Ra the commotion hadn't wakened my sister), and stuffed it into some bags we brought.

My father kept pounding at the door, trying to get it open while yelling things like ''Open this door you brats!'' and ''I'm going to kill you, you motherfuckers!''

Finally, what felt like an eternity, we finished packing it up and i opened the window in our room, and i ushered Kayla and Gabby out.

Just then, the door busted open with my father, mother and older brother coming in the room, all holding knives and/or guns.

'What the fuck?!' i thought.

Pushing that thought in the back of my mind, i sensed something being thrown at me and ducked just in time as a knife was thrown at me.

Quickly climbing out the window, i dropped to the ground and pulled out a card, yelling ''I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!''

There was another flash of light, and Blue-Eyes White Dragon was standing before us. Quickly mounting it, me, Kayla and Gabby flew off into the night.

While we were on, Gabby asked ''Why did they try to kill you?''

I know you're probably wondering why she wasn't asking about the Dragon we were riding on, right? Well, she actually has a yami too and can summon Duel Monsters. We don't know her yami's name, but she does have a yami.

I sighed ''I have no clue, but Hashira told me(she also knows about her) that on the news, they said that they wanted to kill me cuz I'm a brat''

Gabby nodded in understanding.

❇❂✫Back at Kayla's place✫❂❇

After about 30 minutes we finally got back. I had a tingling sensation that Hashira had PMed me.

It was now 12:00pm since when we left, it was about 10:45 and it took us 30 minutes to get to my 'home', and the mission took about 15 minutes, then back here is another 30 minutes.

I sighed, saying ''Gabby, you don't mind if you and i share a bed for the time being?''

''I don't mind' Gabby replied.

I nodded as we snuck back into the house, and i sent Blue-Eyes away.

Once in our room, i took out my computer and checked my PM box, and as it turns out Hashira did text me back.

Hashira: _After many long hours of discussing the situation with my parents, they agreed to let you three stay._

Me: _Wait, how did you-_

Hashira: _Twin instincts, remember?_

Me: _-_- Oh right. Well, i got my stuff, all we need to do now is discuss it with Kayla's parents. (we don't need to discuss it with Gabby, she's 20 so I'm sure she can move out)_

Hashira: _Okay, tell me if they said yes or not._

Me: _I will. Night twin._

Hashira: _Night._

I turned off my computer and sighed, flopping down on the bed. Tomorrow was gonna be a busy day indeed.

㇧4The next day㇧4

The next day, i awoke to the sun's rays in my eyes. I quickly covered them so i wouldn't see blurry things, and sighed since today was the day.

But i quickly remembered something. What about my friends? Wouldn't they miss me?

That's when an idea popped into my head. Quickly taking out my computer, i PMed Hashira.

Me: _I just came up with something!_

Hashira: _What is it?_

Me: _Well, i remembered that i still have my friends at school, so i was wondering if you could come down here and do something with me, Kayla and Gabby._

Hashira: _Umm, sure. What are we gonna do?_

Me: _You'll see. Also, in about three seconds, you should see a passport and a plane ticket to Maryland._

Hashira: _-wide eyed- Awesome~. I'll ask my parents!_

Me: _Ok. -smiles-_

I waited for a few minutes. Then, i got a PM from Hashira.

Hashira: _They said yes! WOOOHOO!_

Me: _AWESOME! So, go to da airport today. You should see an Airforce jet ready to take you. _

Hashira: _Wait, why Airforce?_

Me: _Cuz, i know somebody who works there, and i told him our story and he's fine with it. It should be Andrew's Airforce jet._

Hashira: _Ok. I'll pack for about a week's worth of clothes._

Me: _Good, cuz we need to plan this out._

Hashira: _Alright -smiles- See you in a few!_

Me: _-smiles-_

A closed my laptop, and that's when Kayla and Gabby woke up. I told them my plan and they nodded in agreement. Soon, everyone would know what we were going to do.

㇦46 hours later㇦4

6 hours later, there was a knock on the door. I opened it up, and i saw Heather/Hashira there. We both smiled, and hugged each other since we got to see each other for the first time in person.

''So, what is this 'plan' you were talking about?'' Heather asked me.

And so i giggled and told her my plan. She nodded in agreement to that, and so we started to get prepared for the last day of school when we would do this.

''It's a good thing you got off today'' I said.

''Yeah'' Heather said.

㇧45 days later(on Friday)㇧4

It was now the last day of school, and me, Heather, Kayla and Gabby were standing in front of the school. I knew this plan wouldn't be fair to the other people in my class, but he's the only other one who gets this situation.

''Hey Dominique!'' Cesar yelled and came up to me ''You ready?''

I nodded ''I just hope they aren't too sad''

Cesar nodded in agreement.

We walked into the Cafeteria where they held assemblys, and where the whole school was gathered. We had to make this quick cuz we only had 3 hours of school.

We walked on stage and i grabbed the mic, ''Hello people of Mother Jones'' i said ''I will like to make a special announcement, but first let us introduce ourselves. I am Dominique Destiny MoonFire Maragh.'' and then i handed the mic to Cesar who said ''And i am Cesar Goku MoonFire Guandzales, Dominique's closest friend''

He then gave the mic to Heather who said ''I am Heather Hashira MoonFire Kapphan, Dominique's twin'', which earned her a few gasps.

Heather handed the mic to Kayla who said ''I am Kayla Angel MoonFire Usual, Dominique's cousin.''

Then she finally handed the mic to Gabby who said ''And i am Gabby Akastukis MoonFire Chapman, Dominique's friend''

Gabby handed the mic back to me and i said, ''Before we tell you the special news, we would like to play a song for you'', and at that the people cheered.

''The song is called Awake and Alive by Skillet!''' Cesar yelled.

The people cheered louder and then Heather said ''But first, let us show you our real forms''

There was a flash of light, and we all changed.

I had long hair that reached my feet. The top was white, while the bottom tips were crimson and the rest was black. I had on gold earrings, and i wore a black tank-top shirt that was trimmed with gold, a black jacket that was also trimmed in gold, black leather pants, black boots, and black cut gloves. My eyes also changed color to crimson.

Heather now had tan skin, and red hair that spiked then fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were also ruby red, and she had on gold ankh earrings. She wore a green top that was trimmed with gold, a red jacket with gold trimming that brought out her eyes, black pants, black boots, and gold arm and leg bands on her arms and legs.

Cesar still had brown hair, but there were platinum strikes in it. He also had a silver earing on his left ear, and his eyes were platinum like the strikes in his hair. He wore a black top with platinum trimming, a Slifer red jacket with gold trimming, black pants, white slippers, and gold, silver and platinum arm, leg, and neck bands.

Kayla now had white hair with gold strikes in it. Her eyes were a lavender color, and she had silver skull earrings on. She wore a green top with gold trimming, a black jacket with lavender trimming, red pants, brown boots, and a gold neck band.

Gabby's hair was still black, but it now had silver strikes in it. Her eyes were silver, and she had silver earrings on. She wore a black top with silver trimming, a gold jacket with silver trimming, silver pants, black boots, and gold arm bands.

Everyone was shocked and i said ''Lets rock this house!''

The other four nodded and stood in their possitions. Cesar, me and Heather took a mic, while Kayla and Gabby took the guitar and drums.

Kayla and Gabby started to play, and then Cesar started to sing.

Cesar: _I'm at war with the world and they, try to pull me into the dark._

_I struggle to find my faith_

_As I'm slipping from your arms._

Me and Heather: _It's getting harder to stay awake_

_And my strength is fading fast_

_You breathe into me at last_

Cesar, Heather and Me: _I'm awake!_

_I'm alive!_

_Now i know what i believe inside._

_Now, it's my time!_

_I'll do what i want_

_Cuz this is my life_

Cesar: _Here (Me and Heather: Right here)_

_Right now (Me and Heather: Right now)_

Me and Heather: _I'll stand my ground, and never back down!_

Cesar, Me and Heather: _I know what i believe inside!_

_I'm awake and I'm alive!_

Cesar: _I'm at war with the world cuz i,_

_Ain't never gonna sell my soul_

_I've already made up my mind_

_No matter what i can't be_

_Bought or sold_

Heather and Me: _When my faith is getting weak_

_And i feel like giving in_

_You breathe into me again_

Cesar, Heather and Me: _I'm awake!_

_I'm alive!_

_Now i know what i believe inside!_

_Now, it's my time!_

_I'll do what i want_

_Cuz this is my life_

Cesar: _Here (Me and Heather: Right here)_

_Right now (Me and Heather: Right now)_

Heather and Me: _I'll stand my ground_

_And never back down_

Cesar, Heather and Me:_ I know what i believe inside!_

_I'm awake and I'm alive!_

Cesar: _Waking up, waking up(4x)_

Cesar, Heather and Me:_ In the dark_

_I can feel you in my sleep_

_In your arms i feel you breathe into me_

_Forever hold this heart that i will give to you_

_Forever i will live for you!_

Cesar, Heather and Me:_ I'm awake!_

_I'm alive!_

_Now i know what i believe inside!_

_Now, it's my time!_

_I'll do what i want_

_Cuz this is my life_

Cesar:_ Here (Me and Heather: Right here)_

_Right now (Me and Heather: Right now)_

Heather and Me: _I'll stand my ground, and never back down_

Cesar, Heather and Me:_ I know what i believe inside!_

_I'm awake and I'm alive!_

Cesar: _Waking up, waking up(6x)_

The song ended instrumentally and the students cheered. We all bowed and the teachers put our stuff away.

I sighed ''Alright, now to tell you the reason we're doing this'', and the crowd became quiet, ''My family tried to kill me last week, but i managed to get away and my cousin Kayla found me. We talked about moving to California where my twin, Heather, or Hashira as i like to call her, lives. When i tried to get my stuff to leave, Gabby helped us and we devised a plan. I know this may not seem fair, but i am also taking my closest friend, Cesar, with me. He is the only other one who understands the situation at hand, and i am terribly sorry to all of you. Mostly, i am sorry to my classmates. And i am sorry Anthony, we won't be able to finish our awesome comic together, so please still continue to play basketball with Carlos, Roderic, Elijah, Oscar, Marlon, and whoever the hell you play with, but please do not grieve. I promise to visit sometime in the near future, and again, i am sorry it has to be this way. Goodbye, my loyal friends.'' i said, and i could practically feel everyone's auras change from happiness to sadness.

Hashira gave me a hug, since this was probably one of the toughest things i had to do.

After school let out, everyone in the school gathered in the front, and we took one last picture to remember them by, and for them to remember us.

I said goodbye to everyone, and a few had tears running down their faces. I felt the tears threatening to fall, and Hashira hugged me and i cried into her chest.

Because i knew, this would be the last time i ever saw them.

* * *

**ASAP: -sniffs- I actually made myself cry.**

**Cesar: -sniffs- Please review!**


	3. Training Begins

**ASAP: Here is chapter 3.**

_**Thank you for those that reviewed:**_

_**FireWing Pegasus**_

**Enjoy!**

**Dominique's POV**

I looked out the window sadly and watched as the trees and other cars went by. We were on our way to the airport that would take us to California.

All of a sudden, the car stopped and turned over. We were all sent flying out the window that had somehow broke.

I noticed that there was a huge hole where the car used to be, and that it was getting bigger and coming towards us! Quickly using my powers, i used Ice Force to cover up the hole.

Everyone groaned and sat up, wondering what the hell just happened. They looked and saw the now frozen hole and realized that A) They almost died and B) I froze it. Turning to me Cesar silently asked me 'What the hell just happened?!', but i just shrugged for not even i knew.

Just then, my Millennium Bracelet, Cesar's Millennium Diamond, Hashira's Millennium Horseshoe, Kayla's Millennium Sais, and Gabby's Millennium Earrings glowed.

That's when our world blacked out.

* * *

**Cesar's POV**

I groaned, sitting up and rubbing my head. I looked around and saw that we were in a dark place.

'An alley' I thought 'But how'd we end up here?'

Looking around more, i saw the others still passed out. I walked over to Dominique and shook her awake.

She looked around dazed for a moment, before spotting me and asking ''What the hell happened?''

''That's what I'd like to know'' I said.

When she got her wits back, we woke up the others.

''Where are we?'' Hashira asked.

''I think in an alley'' I said.

She nodded and we all walked out the alley. The sight that greeted us made our jaws drop. It was nighttime!

''What the fuck'' Kayla mumbled ''I could've sworn it was broad daylight out''

''But how long have we've been passed out?'' Gabby asked.

We thought it over, and that's when Kayla checked her watch and said with wide eyes ''Guys, what time was it when we left?''

''Around 12:00, why?'' Gabby said.

''It's 7:00pm now'' Kayla finished.

We all stared wide eyed at her, not believing that we were knocked out for 7 hours even though it felt like 30 minutes.

''Well, lets figure out where we are'' I said.

The others nodded in agreement and we all set out in the new town, unaware of a pair of eyes watching us from the shadows.

* * *

**Hashira's POV**

We came to a park not far away from the alley. There wasn't anyone there, but we didn't expect anyone to be since it was late at night.

We sat down at the benches near the park.

After about 5 minutes, i sensed someone coming.

''Someone's coming'' I whispered.

They all nodded and we waited for who was coming. Suddenly, a boy with star-shaped tri-colored hair with a crimson outline, narrow yet soft amethyst eyes, deathly pale skin, and was wearing a black tank-top shirt with a blue jacket and leather pants and boots walked up to us, staring at us strangely.

Just then, another boy, only a foot taller than the first, came. He had star-shaped tri-colored hair, but with an amethyst outline, narrow amethyst eyes, pale skin(though not as pale as the others), and was wearing a black tank-top shirt with leather pants and boots came up to the next one.

''Yami, what are you staring at?'' the taller one asked the shorter one, Yami.

Yami pointed to us ''These people, Yugi. It feels as if I've seen them before'' he told the taller, Yugi.

Hmm, Yami. Where have i heard that name before.

Wait a minute!

''Did you say Yami?'' I asked.

Yugi blinked at me before nodding ''Yeah''

''Well, that's the name of the Pharaoh I'm the Guardian of, 'Pharaoh Atem Yami''' I said.

Yami's eyes widen, before saying in a shocked tone ''Y-your Hashira''

I nodded.

Yugi blinked ''I didn't know you had a Guardian Yami''

Yami chuckled ''That's because i never told you''

Yugi also chuckled, before leaning in for a kiss. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck, and Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's waist.

All of our jaws dropped at that sight, and we all covered our eyes while i said ''Please no PDA in public''

They broke a kiss with Yami blushing, and Yugi smirking. We all uncovered our eyes with a breath of relief.

''Now, mind telling us why you're here?'' Yugi asked.

I nodded and motioned to my twin that she should tell them, since it started off with her in the first place.

* * *

**Kayla's POV**

We all waited as Dominique told the story to Yugi and Yami. I looked at Gabby and saw that she was swinging on the swingset.

Walking over, i sat down on the other set and started to swing. Soon, it turned into a full blown-out swinging match to see who could swing the highest.

It ended in her winning and we both laughed, since we were acting like little children again and walked back to the bench, where Hashira was playing with her phone and talking to BEN, a creepypasta she really like and controlled technology.

After about 5 more minutes, Dominique was finished talking to Yugi and Yami. Both had wide eyes at the story they just heard.

''So...we have no where to stay so could we stay with you guys?'' Dominique finished.

Yugi nodded and we all sighed a breath of relief, glad that we now had somewhere to stay.

After we heard the good news, we started off towards the Kame Game Shop where Yugi and Yami lived.

* * *

**Gabby's POV**

On the way, i just couldn't shake the feeling we were being watched, but i shook it off as me being paranoid. I looked next to me and saw the transparent form of Ahmes, my yami, also watching out for something and i noticed that her guard was up too.

I sighed, still wondering how the hell we got mixed up into this and how we ended up in the Yu-Gi-Oh! world.

'_I think it has something to do with the Millennium Items' _Ahmes said.

I mentally sighed 'Maybe. They did glow right before we passed out.' I told her telepathically.

She nodded back and faded back into her soul room.

I sighed again and saw that we were nearing the Game Shop, and decided not to worry about anything for now.

* * *

**Dominique's POV**

Once we got to the Kame Game Shop, we all went in and saw Solomon making dinner. He looked up from his paper, looked at us, then went back to reading.

We were all shocked at this and thought he was gonna ask why we were here, and that's when Yugi asked ''Grandpa, how come you're not surprised?''

Solomon looked up from his paper ''Because Ra told me earlier that they were coming''

''He did?!'' We all exclaimed.

Solomon nodded with a smile ''Yep!'', and went back to reading the paper.

We all just blinked at him for a few moments, before deciding not to ask why and went into the living room.

We all crashed in there. Me and Cesar flopped down on the couch, Kayla and Gabby laying down on the recliner, and Hashira flopping down on the other couch.

Yugi chuckled ''We'll be in our room if you need us''

''Okay, just make sure to lock the door so we won't disturb your little 'private moments''' Cesar said and did air quotations for private moments.

Yami turned 10 different shades of red and we all busted out laughing, and me and Cesar actually fell off the couch from laughing so much.

Yugi just shook his head and dragged Yami upstairs, and there was a resounding 'thud' of a door slamming shut and a 'click' of it locking, and we could sense a sound-proofing spell being used.

We all looked at each other, before busting into another fit of laughter.

* * *

We all woke up the next morning and heard someone coming down the steps. We looked to them and saw Yugi happily walk down them, while Yami was half limping half dragging himself down them.

I raised an eyebrow ''Do i wanna know?''

''No'' Yami said groggily.

Kayla turned to Yugi and asked in a whisper ''What's wrong with him?''

''He's not a morning person'' Yugi whispered back.

Kayla nodded in understanding and we all walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

After breakfast was finished, we all got dressed(since somehow our luggage came with us), and went with Yugi and Yami to meet Joey and Kaiba at the arcade.

It seemed that my twin was sugar high, as she was literally skipping all the way to the arcade. Everyone who walked passed us gave her weird looks.

I sighed, i knew i shouldn't have let her eat 4 rounds of pancakes.

* * *

We finally made it to the arcade where Joey and Kaiba were waiting.

''Hey Yug'!'' Joey shouted.

''Hey Joey'' Yugi said with a smile.

''And who are those new geeks'' Kaiba asked smugly.

I growled ''Watch your tongue, Priest, it might get bitten off by a croc if you're not careful''

Kaiba growled ''I AM NOT HIM!''

''Are to''

''Am not''

''Are to''

''Am not''

''Are-''

''Wait wait wait wait wait'' Joey interrupted our argument ''How da hell do ya know dat stuff?''

I sighed, it was now or never ''Well….'' and so i started to explain what had happened.

After i was finished, Joey, even Kaiba, were shocked. Joey growled and said ''Wait 'til i get my hands on dem!''

Hashira sighed ''That's very nice of you Joey, but we have no idea how to get back home''

Joey sighed, ''Alright den'' he said, then added ''Lets go play video games!'' and ran into the arcade.

We all sweatdropped and followed Joey.

* * *

A few hours later, we all finished playing games and were tired out. We said our goodbyes to Joey and Kaiba and watched as they walked towards their home.

We all left shortly after they had left.

As we walked, i couldn't shake the feeling we were being watched. I shivered, then, out of no where, 3 werewolfs came out of some bushes right in front of us.

They bared their canines at us, and then they attacked.

We all dodged them, but one managed to grab Yami by the leg and flung him towards a tree. He used his shadow magic to avoid much damage, but it still left a few bruises.

Hashira used Flaming Circle and that created a flame circle around her, so the werewolfs couldn't touch her and whenever someone touched it, they would quickly turn to ash.

Out of no where 5 more wolves came.

Cesar used Platinum Disks, which is basically like Distructo Disks, except their platinum.

Kayla used Skull Shock, which electricuted one of the werewolves and it turned into ash.

Gabby used Gold Ring, which created a huge gold ring that encircled one of the werewolfs, then tightened and destroyed it.

I used Sun Beam, which is balls of energy directed by the sun, but i can use them in daylight or nighttime, but they're usually stronger in daytime. And since it was daytime, it made them stronger and i shot it out, destroying another werewolf.

Now there was only 5 left, and there were 5 of us.(well, 7, but they were off on the sidelines so they wouldn't get hurt much)

Hashira used her Flaming Sword and took one out.

Kayla used Static Sword and took another out.

Gabby used Golden Sword and took another out.

Me and Cesar looked to each other, then to the last remaining two wolfs and nodded.

Charging a blue energy in our hands, we said together ''Ka-me-'' the blue ball got bigger ''-Ha-me-'' it got bigger ''-HA!'' we yelled, and sent the blast towards the last two werewolfs.

They were destroyed by the blast.

Me and Cesar high-fived each other and said, ''We did it!''

''Wow, what was that?'' Yugi asked, dusting himself off.

We both looked at Yugi ''It's called a Ka-me-ha-me-ha. It basically gathers up your energy into one full attack.'' Cesar said.

''Cool'' Yugi said, and looked to Yami who was also dusting himself off.

''Lets go back to the Game Shop'' Kayla said.

We all agreed to that and we started off towards the Kame Game Shop.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Somewhere else, in a vast valley, frozen ice was covering a huge hole that was created by something. But inside the ice, was a man, waiting to get revenge.

He opened his eyes ''Kakorot''

* * *

**Dominique's POV**

Once back at the Kame Game Shop, we all flopped down on the couch, floor or recliners.

''Wow, talk about a day'' Yami mumbled.

I nodded in agreement ''No shiz, sherlock''

Yugi sighed ''For once, let us rest in _peace_''

''I agree'' Cesar said.

''Me too'' Hashira said.

''Me three'' Kayla and Gabby said.

''Me four'' I said.

''Me five'' Yami mumbled.

Then we practically fell asleep right then and there.

~My Dream~

I looked around, and saw that i was in the mountains on the outskirts of Domino City. I looked down and saw me, Hashira, Cesar, Kayla, Gabby, Yugi, Yami, Heba, Atemu, Malik, Ryou, Marik, Bakura, Joey, and Kaiba searching for something on the mountain. They all also had wings.

Mine were black trimmed with gold. Hashira's were gold, but they were flaming. Cesar's were platinum trimmed with black. Kayla's were lavender trimmed with silver. Gabby's were silver trimmed with gold. Yugi's were black. Malik's were blond. Ryou's were white. Marik's were blond trimmed with lavender. Bakura's were white trimmed with black. Joey's were a dirty blond color. Kaiba's were a light blue. Heba's were amethyst. Atemu's were crimson. And finally, Yami's were gold and black. One of them was pure gold, while the other one was pure black. Also, they were trimmed with white.

I was shocked at this. We had wings?!

''Hey, i think i found one!'' Joey shouted.

''Which one?'' Malik asked/shouted.

''The 1-star Dragon Ball!'' Joey shouted back.

Everyone gathered around him and he, indeed, did find the 1-star Dragon Ball.

''All we need now is the 4-star one, then we can summon Shenron!'' Ryou exclaimed.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

~Dream End~

I woke up after that. I scratched my head, thinking 'What the hell was that about? I thought the Dragon Balls were at Kami's or something? Either that, or Goku found them again'

Yes, i knew Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, and everyone else.

At that moment, Cesar woke up and asked ''Did you have the same dream as me? Where we all had wings and were trying to find the Dragon Balls?''

I nodded. It was normal for me and Cesar to have the same dreams, so this was nothing new to us.

''Should we tell the others?'' he asked.

I shrugged ''I guess so''

So after everyone was up, we told them our weird dream. They were all shocked, and we decided to call the others and tell them what was going on as well, since the only ones who knew out of the group were Yugi, Yami, Joey and Kaiba.

~10 minutes later~

After everyone was gathered, we told them what had happened.

After we were finished, they were also shocked.(well, Bakura and Marik didn't show it, but i knew they were)

''Damn'' Malik said ''You had it pretty rough, huh?''

I nodded.

Ryou thought for some time, ''If that dream you had was a prediction of the future, then maybe we should learn how to bring out our wings and search for the Dragon Balls'' he said thoughtfully.

''Yeah, but, what do we use them for?'' Heba asked.

''The Dragon Balls are used to call Shenron, a Dragon that can grant you three wishes. But if you want to wish someone back from the dead and they have already been sent back to Earth once, they cannot come back. Once you have made your three wishes, Shenron will disappear and the Dragon Balls will scatter all over the world. Then there's Parunga, the Namekian's Dragon Balls. He can also grant you three wishes, and if a person has already been brought back to life one time, then they can be brought back again. It doesn't matter how many times they've been brought back to life. But instead of them scattering, they stay at the Grand Elder's place. Then finally, there's the Black-star Dragon Balls. They are like the regular Dragon Balls, but they have black stars instead of red, thus the name 'Black-star Dragon Balls'. He also looks like Shenron when summoned, except he his black. And you can also make three wishes and the same rules go for the Black-star as the original Dragon Balls. But this time, after you've made your three wishes, the Black-star Dragon Balls, scatter all over the Universe.'' me and Cesar said.

Everyone stared at us with their jaws dropped, ''What?'', me and Cesar asked.

''Nothing...'' Yami said.

''Anyways...'' Hashira said, ''We need to discover our wings'', and at that moment, there was a bright flash of light.

When it cleared, we found ourselves in the Realm of The Gods. We saw Ra, Heru Wer, Aset, Usir, Tehuti, Hut Heru, and Sobek on their rightful thrones, while Nebet Hut, Heru Sa Aset, Tefnut, Sekhmet, Nit, Khnum, Bastet, Set, and Imhotep were by their sides. [1]

Me, Yami, Yugi, Hashira, Kayla, Cesar, Gabby, Kaiba, Marik, Malik, Heba, Atemu and Bakura quickly kneeled before them, dragging down the other confused ones.

''Rise'' Ra said.

We all rose before him, for if we do not….well, you don't wanna know, but the least he can do is make you get struck by lightning.

''We have you called you here because-'' Aset started, but was, surprisingly, cut of by Heru Wer.

''-To discover your powers'' he finished.

Aset rolled her eyes ''I was just going to say that''

''I know''

We all blinked at Heru Wer, Yami more since he was his protector and he had never seen him act like that.

Ra sighed, placing his head in his hand ''Please forgive him, he's….chipper''

''Maybe a little too much'' Inpu stated.

''Well that's what he gets for eating too much Pixie Sticks that someone-'' Hut Heru stated this while glaring at Set ''-gave him this morning''

Set smiled innocently ''Who, me? Oh but i wouldn't do anything to him.''

''Shut your trap'' Usir spat at his brother. [2]

''ENOUGH'' Ra roared, and they instantly calmed down ''Now, as Aset and and Heru Wer stated, we called you here so you can learn your powers.''

''Ra, does this have anything to do with the familiar power of a Super Saiyan i sensed the other day?'' Yami asked.

We all, except the Gods, turned to look at him with an expression that said 'How-the-eff-do-you-know-what-a-Super-Saiyan-is-and-how-can-you-sense-them?!'

Ra nodded ''Yes, it does Prince Yami'', and got down from his throne and went over to Yami and stood in front of him ''And i fear he may be after you'' he finished worridly.

Yami frowned and Yugi pulled him close to him.

Ra looked at all of them in front of him ''We will train you to your fullest'' he stated.

We all nodded, and Ra led us to a battling chamber where we were gonna train.

Once they arrived in the chambers, Ra gave them swords, while Kayla summoned her sais. Suddenly, Yami felt a dark presence in the room. He shivered, and then his world went blank.

Ra could also feel the dark presence, but then he felt it disappear as quickly as it had come.

When all of a sudden, Yami started to chuckle. Everyone looked at him with confussen when he said ''So, we meet again Ra''

Ra instantly recognized who is was, and growled while saying with hate ''Omega Shenron''

Yami/Omega Shenron laughed ''It's so nice to see you after you sent me away'' he said ''Now it's time to get my revenge'', and he formed a red ball of energy in his hand, and he sent it towards Ra.

Ra blocked it with magic of his own and sent it back towards Yami/Omega Shenron. He was sent flying into a wall, and he fell to the floor limply and a dark being exited Yami's body and disappeared.

Ra then went to Yami to make sure he was alright, and sighed a breath of relief that he was still breathing. Carefully picking him up, he said ''I'll let him rest in one of the room. He should be fine in a few hours'', and he left in a flash of light.

Dominique sighed ''Well, lets get ta training'' she said.

Everyone nodded and started to train.

**ASAP: Alright, there is chapter 3.**

**1. I used the Egyptian Gods' real names. The ones like 'Hathor', 'Horus', 'Anubis' and a few others, those are their greeks names. If you don't know who they are, here you go:**

**Egyptian Name- Greek Name**

**Ra- Helios**

**Set- Seth**

**Aset- Isis**

**Usir- Osiris**

**Nebet Hut- Nephthys**

**Heru Sa Aset- Horus the Younger**

**Inpu- Anubis**

**Tefnut- Tphenis**

**Tehuti- Thoth**

**Heru Wer- Horus the Elder**

**Hut Heru- Hathor**

**Sekhmet- Sachmis**

**Nit- Neith**

**Khnum- Chnoumis**

**Sobek- Souchos**

**Bastet- Bast**

**Imhotep- Imuthes**

**2. It is said that Usir and Set were brothers, and that Aset and Set were brother-wife/husband, and that Inpu was their son.**

**Cesar: -jaw drops- And you know this by heart why?!**

**ASAP: -shrugs- I just do, but anyway, please review!**


End file.
